Fluke's Wiikend Tragedy
by SyntaxMishe
Summary: During a Wiikend, Fluke didn't feel well. But after an attack he has apparently turned into the opposite gender. Fem!Fluke x Crew Hilarity ensues. RATED T-Cussing, Hints to Sensitive subjects, and...Rage /This story is to make up for Hollow's Genderbent story being cancelled./


"Fuck, My head hurts." Will complained internally, rubbing at his temples.

Evanz saw this and asked him, "Man, you okay?" he said, looking sort of concerned."Yeah, just a small headache that's all." The blonde answered the Sheep.

He turned to his bespectacled friend, Josh who was currently focused on his 4 man duel of Smash bros with Gubiak, Hollow and Peace, "Hey, Josh. Do you have any spare Painkillers on you?" He asked Josh.

"What?" He said mindlessly tapping at his Wii remote, Gubiak who was holding the WiiU pad paused the game and Josh looked at Will. "Painkillers? Oh! I have some at my Condiment cabinet." he said blatantly, wanting to get back to the game. "Okay, thanks."

As Gubiak resumed the game, Will stood up and left to go to the Kitchen where Danni was currently preparing cookies for the group, and herself.

"Hello, Will." She turned from the cookies to face Will. Showing the dirt and some frosting on her eyebrows. "Uh, you got a little, um..." He pointed at his own eyebrows, gesturing to the dirt and icing on Danni's face as well.

"What?" She raised an eyebrow and laughed, and went back to what she was previously doing. Will just laughed and went to where he assumed the Condiment Cabinet to be in.

"Judging from how you look, I am guessing you're looking for the Painkillers?" she asked, eyebrows raised. "Yeah, I am. Do I look that bad?" He asked, laughing, but unable to laugh any further because of his Migraine.

She just laughed at his question and pointed at one of the cabinets on the wall "It's over there. If you want any cookies, they'll be just by the table, just hope they don't eat all of it." She laughed, grabbed the plate of cookies and went to where the group was sitting.

He turned back to what he was doing, and reached his arm up to the cabinet Danni pointed to, he opened it took out the bottle, he turned off the lamp shade illuminating the kitchen and tried to walk of.

But before he could walk off he felt something grab at his abdomen. And before he could scream or mumble from shock a hand grabbed his mouth, and he felt something cloth like stuffed into his mouth.

The hand grabbing him pulled him down to the floor, the loud sound of the Smash Bros. Game drowning out the loud thump of his body. He was panicking, his hands were tied down to his back, and because of his gag, he couldn't cry for help.

A figure wearing a black long sleeved shirt, black jeans, black gloves and a black Ski mask hovered over him. The figure then brought out something that shone in the darkness. it was a syringe, with a strange purple liquid in it, The thing inserted it into Will's neck, it hurt. He Cried for help but the gag, Game Sounds, and the group screaming muffled his cries even more.

The figure then took off the mask and looked into Will's eyes. Fluke couldn't see properly but it seemed to be a girl with Blonde hair reaching all the way to her shoulders, she looked familiar, Will knew this face, he just couldn't put face to name, because of whatever the hell the Woman put into his neck and his migraine.

He was getting dizzy, and he heard the girl whisper something, she had an american accent, which he found unsual.

"Dude. Will, I'm so...sorry." she seemed to be crying, but Will did not know what was happening anymore.

He felt his head get heavier and heavier, he felt a Burning sensation all over his body, it was relaxing at first but then it got hotter, it was like a fever, maybe hotter. He felt his body constrict, he felt his hair pulling at his head, as if it wanted to pull itself off.

The pain and dizziness were gone for a moment he opened his eyes again to see the Woman gone.

The sensations returned, he was crying, sweating, yet no one still heard his cries, but he noticed that his cries seemed to be high pitched than usual, but that wasn't what he needed now. He was a sweaty mess, but through the pain he felt his eyes get heavy, and he stopped fighting the pain and just let it continue, he then saw a light and heard "Oh my god, Will!" from a familiar male voice and he was knocked

* * *

><p><em><strong>SO THIS IS IT! NEXT CHAPTER COMING EITHER ON SATURDAY OR NEXT WEEK!<strong>_

_**SYNTAX OUT! CUE THE DUBSTEP!**_

_***wubs***_


End file.
